Paweł Nastula
| birth_place = Warszawa, Poland | death_date = | death_place = | death_cause = | residence = | nationality = Polish | height = | weight = | weightclass = | reach = | style = Judo | stance = | fightingoutof= | team = | rank = | yearsactive = | mmawins = 1 | mmakowins = 0 | mmasubwins = 1 | mmadecwins = | mmalosses = 4 | mmakolosses = | mmasublosses = | mmadeclosses = | mmadraws = 0 | mmancs = | url = | sherdog = | footnotes = | updated = }} Paweł Marian Nastula (born 26 June 1970 in Warszawa) is a Polish heavyweight fighter in mixed martial arts, who last competed in the PRIDE Fighting Championships, a Japanese MMA organization. He was the 1995 and 1997 Judo World Champion, and 1996 gold medallist at the Olympic Games in Atlanta, Georgia, winning those titles in the U95kg weight category. Nastula received a tough welcome to the PRIDE organisation, immediately facing two of PRIDE's top heavyweight contenders and seasoned professionals in Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira and Aleksander Emelianenko. Nastula wasted little time lamenting these losses. In his 3rd match in July 2006, Nastula made easy work of previously unbeaten MMA professional Edson Drago. Nastula is the not the first judo Olympic gold medalist to compete in PRIDE; he follows Hidehiko Yoshida and Makoto Takimoto among others. In addition to the 1996 Summer Olympics, Nastula had won many European and World competitions, and was considered one of the top judo players in the world. According to PRIDE's promotion, he also went for 312 consecutive wins over a period of 1,220 days, a monumental feat. Nastula suffered a defeat to Pride Grand Prix finalist Josh Barnett by ankle lock at PRIDE 32: The Real Deal. It was later announced that he failed his NSAC-administered drug test.UFC FIGHTERS PASS DRUG TESTS - MMA WEEKLY - Mixed Martial Arts & UFC News, Photos, Rankings & more Nastula tested positive for the banned substance nandrolone as well as banned stimulants phenylpropanolamine, pseudoephedrine, and ephedrine. Nastula has denied the veracity of the test results, however, claiming that the stimulants were absorbed into his system from over-the-counter supplements and that nandrolone, a mass-building substance, would not have been useful to him as he has not gained any muscle mass since coming to PRIDE. According to an interview by the website www.budo.pl, Nastula has hired lawyers to solve the situation. For his sport achievements, he received: Knight's Cross of the Order of Polonia Restituta (5th Class) in 1996. Paweł took part in the 2009 Polish version of Dancing with the Stars, eventually finishing sixth overall. MMA record 1 wins - 4 losses - 0 draw }} |- | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Date | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Outcome | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Record | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Opponent | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Event | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Details | align="center" style="border-style: none none solid solid; background: #f0f0f0"|Time |- |24 August 2008 | Loss |1-4 | Yang Dong Yi |Sengoku - Fourth Battle |TKO |Round 2 : 2:15 |- |21 October 2006 | Loss |1-3 | Josh Barnett |PRIDE 32: The Real Deal |Submission (Toe Hold) |Round 2 : 3:04 |- |1 July 2006 | Win |1-2 | Edson Drago |PRIDE Critical Countdown Absolute |Submission (Armbar) |Round 1 : 4:33 |- |31 December 2005 | Loss |0-2 | Aleksander Emelianenko |PRIDE Shockwave 2005 |Submission (Rear Naked Choke) |Round 1 : 8:45 |- |26 June 2005 | Loss |0-1 | Antonio Rodrigo Nogueira |PRIDE Critical Countdown 2005 |TKO (Strikes) |Round 1 : 8:38 |- *Sherdog.com. Retrieved October 23, 2006. Judo Career Awards *Olympic Games :*1996 Atlanta 1st Prize (Gold Medal) *World Championships :*1991 Barcelona 2nd Prize :*1995 Tokyo 1st Prize :*1997 Paris 1st Prize *European Championships :*1994-1996 1st Prize References External links * Pictures - Paweł Nastula * Interview - PrideFC.com * Video footage of Paweł Nastula (judovision.org) Andrzej Wroński|title=Polish Sportspersonality of the Year|years=1995|after= Renata Mauer}} Renata Mauer|title=Polish Sportspersonality of the Year|years=1997|after= Robert Korzeniowski}} Category:1970 births Category:Living people Category:Polish judoka Category:Olympic judoka of Poland Category:Judoka at the 1992 Summer Olympics Category:Judoka at the 1996 Summer Olympics Category:Judoka at the 2000 Summer Olympics Category:Polish mixed martial artists Category:Olympic gold medalists for Poland Category:People from Warsaw de:Paweł Nastula fr:Pawel Nastula ja:パウエル・ナツラ pl:Paweł Nastula pt:Paweł Nastula